1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the wet chemical treatment of semiconductor wafers, in which the semiconductor wafers are treated with treatment liquids, in particular a process for the cleaning of silicon semiconductor wafers.
2. The Prior Art
A treatment process of this type has been described, for example, by M. Meuris et al. in Solid State Technology, July 1995, p. 109.